


Always on my mind

by captainhurricane



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party goes on but a certain pair find time off for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend for fic's sake that Bigby is allowed on the Farm and that they even celebrate Halloween lol

“Okay, kids, gather around, gaaaather around!” Rose Red, dressed as some sort of a flamboyant clown, yells into her megaphone, all the little jingle bells in her clothes and shoes tingling loudly as she moves. The center of the Farm is bustling with life, every single citizen and even some from the city come to celebrate. They haven’t had much reason to do so lately so everyone takes this as a chance to take it easy for once. The children cheer and chitter and chatter as children do, the cubs in the front as usual, yapping and nipping at each other’s ankles before swiftly changing forms.

“Is it- storytime?” Aunt Rose winks. Children boo. 

“So it must be- playtime!” The children cheer, one of the cubs tackles the other to the ground and makes childish, high-pitched yaps. A gust of wind forces them to separate. Snow hides a grin behind her hand. Her hair is neatly curled, a red headband in the middle. She’s the spitting image of herself from centuries ago, when Snow White was still just a name on children’s lips and her tale foretold in the most graceful of poems. She laughs as she’s dragged off into a dance by one of her cubs, Snow holds onto the hem of her dress and doesn’t even have the chance to glance around for her husband who is nowhere to be seen. 

Further away from the dancing circle and aunt Rose’s eccentric games, the new three little pigs oink but they stumble upon each other as they run away from the thumping footsteps of the aforementioned husband, half-changed into his wolf-form. He lets out half-hearted growls and purposefully makes his steps shorter so the pigs have a chance. 

“I’m gonna get you!” He yells. 

“Oh noo,” the pigs yell back but they stumble against each other again, tipsy from the atmosphere and probably a little from the bottle Bigby had seen getting passed to them by those with dexterous fingers. 

They run off further and further away from the dance and only then does Bigby stop, slip back into his human self. The pigs stop, breathless and are almost mad at how little out of breath Bigby seems to be. All the pigs are wearing tiny blue hats. Bigby is not one to find things endearing but this he does. 

“We shouldn’t wander off too far or you might end up in my territory,” he says and places his hands on his hips. 

“We wouldn’t want that, mister Wolf,” says the youngest of the pigs and then they start obediently trotting off, back towards the Farm. Bigby follows them, breathing into the evening air, eyes already looking for his children. There they are, those rascals. Ambrose, stumbling in his footsteps, always a little more desperate but more hopeful. There’s Darien and Therese, chasing each other and playfighting in a way that seems almost too much. His children. His cubs. Bigby has to stop and take it in as sometimes it still strikes him as such a miracle to be in this position- to be a father. 

And a husband. 

It’s like a magnet that he finds Snow with ease, gets his feet going as he steps into the warmth and comfort of the Farm, grabs his wife from behind and twirls her as she laughs. Unsurprised. Her scent is that of a forest flower. Bigby stops, presses a kiss against her neck. 

“Hello,” he says. Snow grabs his wrist and squeezes it.

“Where were you?” She murmurs, her words only for him to hear. Bigby sighs, places his chin on her shoulder as he watches their children run around with the others. Two of them- Darien and Therese- manage to tackle Rose Red to the ground and attack her with tickles. Rose giggles, her face flushed with life. 

“Giving the little pigs some exercise,” Bigby says. Snow huffs but can’t say anymore when Bigby twirls her around to face him. His raised eyebrow tells her enough and Snow flushes. 

“You look beautiful, Snow,” Bigby says, brushes her chin. Snow takes a step back and does another twirl with her arms spread, showing off the dress. 

“It’s not exactly the same, my old one was obviously in complete tatters and it took long to find the right fabric and-” Snow sees the expression on Bigby’s face and clears her throat. 

“But I like it. And you, mister Wolf, I see you are disappointing your children by not wearing a costume.” She crosses her arms, trying for a stern look but the dizzy, happy atmosphere has gotten to her so her red mouth twitches as it tries not to smile. Bigby places his hands on his hips and turns to look. Their cubs are playing some sort of a clapping game and being loud and obnoxious. And not paying any attention to their parents, except to occasionally wave at them and yell various things. Like Heyyyy Daaad! and Heyyy Mooooom! and Grooooss! when Bigby grabs Snow by the hips and brings her closer to kiss her smiling mouth. 

“I don’t think the cubs care what I’m wearing. Or what I’m not wearing.” Bigby grins his best wolfish grin (and he knows it’s one that makes Snow all warm and tingly). Snow’s nose wrinkles.

“They did want to see you in a costume,” she says but breaks out in a soft chuckle when Bigby wraps his arms around her and starts to pull her towards the band made out of various Farm-inhabitants. 

“Oh really? Or maybe it was my wife who wanted to see me dress up?” Bigby raises his eyebrows as he takes his position, barely even noticing that the crowd around them parts for them, some snickering that they have never seen the stern, confident Snow White act this way. 

“Maybe,” Snow says, her smile coy.

 

It doesn’t take him much time to concentrate enough to sprout a pair of wolf-ears and a tail, much to the delight of the drunken and happy (and drunkenly happy) townspeople. So they dance and dance, until they’re both breathless, eyes focused on nothing but each other. The night falls and the dancing ends and most gather around Rose Red to hear her scary stories- and wait for their turn to tell theirs.

”You’ll escort them back, Rosie?” Snow asks, leaning against Bigby’s shoulder. Rose waves her hand.

”Yes, yes and not for too long either, they’re still babies!”

”Says the former partygirl,” Bigby remarks and avoids the candybar Rose throws at him. They both wave at the redhead as they start to make their way towards Wolf Valley.

 

They don’t talk on their way home, except to escort each other safely over the darkened forest path and down to the valley itself.

”I love them but I’m so glad to be home,” Snow murmurs as they step through their door and push the door closed behind them.

”You look ravishing,” Bigby only says as he gently pushes her against the wall.

”Oh,” is all Snow manages before she’s being kissed, every breath stolen from her throat until her hands cling to his shoulders. His arms are around her waist, caressing but not doing much else.

”The kids are going to be here soon,” Snow breathes out between kisses, barely biting back a moan when Bigby’s body presses against hers.

”So they are,” Bigby says, starting to yank open the buttons behind her back.

”So we really shouldn’t,” Snow says but she’s biting her lip, her hands on his buttons, flicking them open.

”We shouldn’t,” Bigby grins and lifts her skirt.

 

She yelps when he does so only to get his hands on her thighs and grab her properly to raise her.

”Oh, you-” Snow starts but wraps her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall. His muscles feel good against her so she makes it a little harder for him, bites his earlobe and smiles when he growls.

”Thank you, my feet are pretty tired,” she murmurs against his neck, her lips tingling with ache to kiss him until he’s the one who’s breathless and begging for more attention.

”Your wish is my law, mrs Wolf,” Bigby says and carries her all the way to their bedroom, placing her on the bed. He wastes no time in climbing over her to kiss her, to shrug off his shirt and grin against her mouth when her hands instantly start touching him everywhere.

 

”What do you want to do?” Bigby asks, opening the top part of her dress. Her heaving, pale breasts are hidden underneath red lace. He touches them carefully, follows the shape of her breasts first with his fingers, then his mouth. Snow hums, traps him between her legs.

”I have an idea,” Snow says, once again her lower lip being chewed by her teeth, her fingers fiddling with the straps of her bra. Bigby glances up at her, his hands tickling her warm thighs under her dress but never going further up.

”I feel a little bad about it,” Snow continues, her flush spreading over her body. She’s so beautiful whatever she does but this is Snow White at her most raw, most bare and Bigby’s heart swells at the way he loves her.

 

”Do tell,” he murmurs, flicks his tongue over the softness of her breasts and makes her squirm.

”I want to utterly ruin this dress,” Snow says then, hides her face and then drags him up for a kiss.

”You minx,” says Bigby and his hands find her breasts properly now, flick open the bra to reveal them and to massage them in the way that always makes her so soft and pliable under him. Or over him, as she generally prefers.

”Don’t deny you have thought about it,” Snow murmurs and kicks off her shoes to let her feet better wander over Bigby’s.

”Hmmm,” is all Bigby says as he sucks on her nipple, delighting in the soft whine she lets out.

 

Turning their positions around, he finds even more good places to put his hand to, to let her be in control of how to proceed. As she said, she doesn’t take off the dress, only pulls his pants to his knees. And once she places herself on top of him and he is inside her, he can only do so much. Bigby groans and places her hands on her hips, kisses her and doesn’t stop kissing her until Snow’s moans break it.


End file.
